1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route guidance apparatus, a route guidance system, a route guidance method, and a program, which perform a suitable route guidance by communicating with a plurality of apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the supply of portable navigation devices, the navigation devices are not only used in cars, but also in bicycles or on foot. Most of such navigation devices are used independently, and even when a plurality of navigation devices communicate with each other, such communication is performed to share location information with the plurality of navigation devices (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the navigation devices, location information of each navigation device is shared with the plurality of navigation devices, but route guidance is individually performed in each navigation device. Accordingly, sharing of route information between the navigation devices may be performed by, for example, using a separate voice communication, thus there may be a problem that speed or safety is decreased.    Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent. Publication No. 2003-139546